csifandomcom-20200225-history
Damned If You Do
Damned If You Do is the third episode in season seven of . Synopsis When a married couple is found brutally beaten in their home, a mother identifies her son as the assailant, the CSI team believes that they've found their suspect, but the case takes a twist when another witness comes forward. Plot Walter & Grace Travers are brutally beaten in their bed. Even though Walter dies from the beating, Grace manages to call 911. When Mac gets to the scene, he asks Grace if she knew her attacker. Grace indicates she did, and when Mac shows her a framed family photo and asks if her son, Billy did it, Grace indicates he was. Flack finds Billy and his girlfriend Jules Roday, but they both insist Billy was innocent even though he doesn’t have an alibi for the time that his parents were attacked. Billy insists he loves his parents and that he’s innocent. Sid puts Walter’s time of death between 9:00 and 10:00 pm and that he was attacked with a hammer or crowbar. The case takes a strange turn when an inmate named Manny Ravarra, who is serving a life sentence at Riker’s, confesses to his cellmate Owen Hicks that he attacked the Travers. Manny escaped from prison two weeks ago and was just recaptured the night before—after the attack on the Travers. Danny and Flack go to Rikers to question Manny. While Manny's story that he was there to rob the couple doesn’t track, Manny tells the detectives the location of the sewer he dumped the murder weapon in. Danny and Flack head to the sewer, where Danny recovers a crowbar like the one Manny claims he had used. When Lindsay and Hawkes are unable to connect Billy to the crime scene, Mac visits Grace in the hospital. Grace doesn’t remember him and gets upset when he asks her about her identification of her son as the killer. She denies it and orders Mac out of the room. Mac consults with Sid, who tells Mac that based on the damage to Grace’s front left temporal lobe, she could easily have retrograde amnesia and might not have intended to identify Billy as the attacker. Danny proves that the rust from the crowbar Manny left in the sewer doesn’t match the one used that was used to pry open the Travers’ front door. Jo comes up with a ruse to catch Owen Hicks in his lie: she orchestrates a fake polygraph test. Adam pretends to administer the test, and Owen, afraid that he’ll get caught in his lie, cracks and confesses that he and Manny made a deal: he’d rat Manny out for the crime in exchange for a deal, while Manny would get to stand trial for the attack, which would bring him closer to his girlfriend in Queens. Lindsay finds a lead when she is able to match glass from the bed to a special security laminate made for a company called Glassphemy, which provides an unbreakable glass wall for people to throw glass objects like bottles at in order to let off steam. One of the company’s employees, Paul Benson, had served eight years for raping his high school girlfriend and used to live at the Travers house with his family. Danny and Flack bring Paul in while Jo speaks with his parents, Nina and Steve, who had turned him in after he raped his girlfriend. Paul, not knowing his parents had moved, broke into the house and attacked the Travers, thinking that they were his parents. Mac visits Grace in the hospital and apologizes to Billy. He tells Grace that she has a good son. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Stacy Edwards as Grace Travers *Taylor Handley as Billy Travers *Alex Solowitz as Owen Hicks *Mary Chris Wall as Nina Benson *Crystal Reed as Jules Roday *Chad Michael Collins as Officer Giles *Brian Guest as Paul Benson *Deji LaRay as Officer Campbell *Marcos De La Cruz as Manny Ravarra *Jonathan Goldstein as Steven Benson *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 7